The invention is based on brake equipment for a hydraulic vehicle brake system.
Such brake equipment, which includes an electrohydraulic actuating assembly and a recirculating pump, is mounted on the vehicle body, for example on the splashboard in the engine compartment. Since because it pumps nonuniform amounts of fluid, the recirculating pump generates considerable noise. It is non-rigidly suspended on the actuating assembly housing with elastic bearings, to prevent the transmission of structure-borne noise. Because of the existing relative movement of the housing parts, the connecting lines, such as suction and pressure lines, between the two housing parts must be embodied in such a way that the recirculating pump is assured to be movable inside the elastic bearing. The recirculating pump will transmit no more than a very slight force and moment to the actuating assembly, and that pressure action in the connecting lines will not generate any force or moment.
In known brake equipment of the above type, the pressure and intake lines are therefore embodied as flexible hoses. To prevent the transmission of force or moment, the hoses are made relatively long. However, high-pressure hoses are quite expensive, and they occupy a great deal of space; this is a particularly serious consideration in brake equipment for dual-circuit brake systems, because then two pressure lines and two suction lines, for a total of four connecting hoses, must be provided between the actuating assembly and the recirculating pump. Moreover, high-pressure hoses are not recoil-free, because of their relative rigidity. In the lower frequency range, they induce structure-borne sound and pass it on as well.